Die Hochzeitsplanerin
Die Hochzeitsplanerin ist die 20 Folge der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nachdem Meredith Dereks Heiratantrag angenommen hat, übernimmt Izzie die komplette Planung. Außerdem stattet Callies Vater ihr einen Besuch ab und wird prompt Callies neuer Freundin Arizona vorgestellt. Mr. Torres ist davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert und will, dass Callie wieder zu Hause einzieht. Er sagt, als sie noch zu Hause gewohnt hat, sei alles besser gewesen.Also versucht Callie ihm nun zu erklären, dass sie nun erwachsen ist und selber zurecht kommt.Unterdessen haben Derek und Mark ihren Streit immer noch nicht begraben, worunter nun Lexie zu leiden hat. Da die beiden nicht gescheit miteinander reden können,aber bald eine sechs stündige OP vor sich haben, ist Lexie sehr nervös und angespannt und fängt an alles zu essen, was sie in die Finger bekommt. Also versucht Meredith die beiden zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch Derek hat Mark bereits als Trauzeuge ersetzt und das durch Dr. Webber. Meredith ist sauer. Hunt überlässt Alex die Unfallchirurgie und stellt im George zur Seite. Sie behandeln einen Patienten, der behauptet auf dem Zebrastreifen angefahren worden zu sein, wogegen aber seine Verletztungen sprechen. Daraus schließt George, dass er versucht hat Selbstmord zu begehen. Er will Alex darüber Bescheid geben, doch den interessiert das nicht. Und als der Patient letztendlich verschwindet und sich aus einem Fenster stürzt gibt Alex George die Schuld. Hunt hat die Lage jedoch richtig erfasst und entzieht Alex die Verantwortung und nimmt George mit in den OP um den Mann zu retten. Dr. Bailey betreut die kleine Jessica, die an Tay-Sachs leidet, was eine Lebenserwartung von höchstens 4-5 Jahren bedeutet. Bei Jessica ist es nun an der Zeit, sie los zu lassen. Ihr Vater allerdings will das nicht glauben und versucht noch das Geld für eine neue Behandlungsmethode in Mexico aufzutreiben. Er möchte noch am selben Tag mit Jessica nach Mexico reisen. Erst ganz am Schluss kann Dr.Bailey ihn überzeugen, dass er einfach für Jessica nun da sein muss, um sie auf dem Weg in den Tod zu begleiten. Dieser Fall geht Dr. Bailey ziemlich an die Substanz und sie zweifelt, warum sie heute den ganzen Tag ein anderes Kind gehalten hat und nicht ihr eigenes. Sie denkt sie hätte nichts medizinisches, nichts nützliches gemacht. In der Zwischenzeit war Mr.Torres bei Dr. Webber, um ihm zu erklären, dass er Callie mit nach Hause nehmen würde, und dem SGH dafür auch eine Entschädigung zahlen würde. Doch Callie wehrt sich und sagt ihm klar, dass sie nicht mitkommen wird. Daraufhin entzieht ihr Dad ihr sein Geld. Mark und Derek realisieren indes, dass ihr Verhalten kindisch war und sie zusammen Großes vollbringen können. Derek lobt vor einer Patientin Marks Leistung, worüber Mark sich sehr freut und die beiden am Ende wieder vereint. So kann Lexie, die schon befürchtet hatte nicht zu Meredith Hochzeit kommen zu kömmen, aufhören zu essen und erfährt von Meredith, dass sie eine Brautjungfer sein wird. Cast Musik *'Vagabonds and Clowns '''von ''Mostar Diving Club *'Sweetheart '''von ''Jont Whittington *'Summer Come When We Were Falling Out' von Shady Bard *'Break Me Out '''von ''The Rescues'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel ''Sweet Surrender ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Sarah McLachlan. Intro Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage. Jedenfalls nicht für Chirurgen. Wir verlassen den OP erst, wenn der letzte Atemzug gemacht wurde. Unheilbare Erkrankungen sind eine Herausforderung. Lebensbedrohliches hilft uns morgens auf die Beine. Wir lassen uns nicht so leicht einschüchtern, wir zucken nicht zusammen, wir geben nicht nach, wir kapitulieren nicht. Jedenfalls nicht bei der Arbeit. Outro Um unsere Arbeit zu machen, müssen wir daran glauben, dass Nachgeben nicht in Frage kommt. Und das es, egal wie krank unsere Patienten sein mögen, Hoffnung für sie gibt. Aber selbst wenn die Hoffnung der Realität weicht und wir uns der Wahrheit stellen, heißt das nur, dass wir diese Schlacht verloren haben, und nicht den ganzen Krieg. Mit dem Nachgeben verhält es sich folgendermaßen: Hat man es einmal gemacht, ich meine bedingungslos nachgegeben, vergisst man schnell wieso man sich gestritten hatte. Zitate *Arizona: Mit Callies Vater hatte ich heute überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ich glaube er ist die Sorte Mann, die sich seelisch erst darauf einstellen müssen, die Freundin der Tochter kennenzulernen. Sie hätten sein Gesicht sehen sollen... *Bailey: Könnten Sie bitte damit aufhören? *Arizona: Äh, womit denn? *Bailey: Ihr Privatleben interessiert mich nicht. Ich hab heute frei und will nur bei Ihrer Fundoplicatio zusehen. *Arizona: Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass Sie diese Woche 90 Stunden gearbeitet haben? Sie sollten schlafen oder wenigstens zu Hause sein! *Bailey: Damit können Sie auch aufhören! *Arizona: Die Pädiatrie kann einem schwer zu schaffen machen. Auch für die Familie ist das 'ne Belastung. *Bailey: NIcht für meine! Mein Mann unterstützt mich immer, wo er kann. Er freut sich mit mir über mein Stipendium. *Arizona: Er weiß nichts davon, oder? *Bailey: Nein. *Arizona: Wieso? *Derek: Und welche Operation hat Priorität? *Lexie: Die Nerv-OP geht vor. *Mark: Nicht korrekt. *Lexie: Man muss die Wunde erst nach Knochensplittern absuchen, ganz zu Schweigen von der nun entstandenen Schallleitungsstörung. *Mark: Und deswegen muss ich sofort operieren. OP buchen! *Derek: Hat der Patient eine Gesichtslähmung, ist es egal ob er mit dem Ohr hören kann oder nicht. Hab ich nicht recht, Dr. Grey? *Lexie: Ähh... *Derek: Dr. Grey. *Mark: Lexie. *Derek: Dr. Grey. *Mark: Lexie. *Derek: Dr. Grey. *Lexie: Mr. Gates hat hier zwei ausgezeichnete Ärzte!! *Webber: Wie ich gehört habe, darf man gratulieren. *Meredith: Was?? *Webber: Die Verlobung! Wir feiern doch bald Hochzeit im Seattle Grace. Ich freu mich für Sie beide. *Meredith: Danke, Sir. Haben Sie was für mich zu tun? *Webber: Kleider! *Meredith: Wie bitte? Was? *Webber: Stevens Zimmer ist jetzt eine Brautmodenboutique. Also los, probieren Sie die Kleider an! Das ist ein Befehl! *Derek: Du wolltest doch kein Brautkleid anziehen. *Meredith: Will ich auch nicht! Woher weiß er von unserer Verlobung? *Derek: Richard ist mein Freund. Und er hat das Kleid ja wohl nicht bestellt. Du willst kein Kleid tragen? Dann erklär das Izzie. *Meredith: Oh ja, während die Chemo in ihren krebskranken Arm tröpfelt und sie mich mit ihren krebskranken Augen ansieht. Diesen krebskranken, auf Hochzeit stehenden Augen! *Derek: Setz dich durch. *Meredith: Unsere Brautjungfern werden pinken Taft tragen und du einen Zylinder und einen schwarzen Stresemann und irgendjemand wird ganz sicher dieses blöde "Wind Beneath My Wings" singen! *Derek: Soll ich mal mit ihre reden? *Meredith: Wenn ich dir das Kleid zeige, darfst du es niemandem erzählen! Das wär echt schlimm! Das wär echt richtig schlimm!! *Izzie: Okay gut, das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis. ''(Meredith kommt raus) ''Oh wow!! *Meredith: Geheimnis heißt auch keine Fotos!! *Izzie: Siehst du hier irgendwo einen Schleier, der dazu ginge? Hier, nimm den. Dann kann ich's besser beurteilen. *Meredith: Nein, keinen Schleier. Ich sagte doch, ich will's schlicht. Marinierte Hähnchenflügel als Appetizer. *Izzie: So 'n Fraß kannst du nicht anbieten. Kein Partyservice hat das im Sortiment. *Meredith: Izzie, das wird 'ne kleine Hochzeit. Klein! Und das ist ein verdammt großes Kleid, für 'ne verdammt große Hochzeit. Hast du nicht eins dabei, das beim Laufen kein Geräusch macht oder das von allein stehen kann? *Izzie: Du heiratest! Das ist ein Wunder! Meredith Grey, das Kind der Finsternis, hat jemanden gefunden. Willst du das denn nicht feiern? Das ist dein großer Tag, Meredith. Den kannst du doch nicht mit irgend 'nem billigen Fummel oder 'ner noch billigeren Käseplatte begehen. Ha, das würde mich so traurig machen! Und ich will nicht traurig sein, denn ich finde, dass ich Krebs habe ist schon traurig genug. *Meredith: Von mir aus. Her mit dem Schleier! *Izzie: Ohhh, du siehst wie eine Prinzessin aus! Und lächeln! *Izzie: Meredith, na los! *Meredith: Ich hab das Gefühl als würde das Kleid bei mir 'ne Mammografie machen. Es quetscht mir alles ab! *Izzie: Ich will's sehen! *Meredith: Ich zieh's wieder aus! *Alex: Izzie? Alles in Ordnung? *Lexie: Ich glaub sie erstickt! *Cristina: Izzie! Sie braucht Sauerstoff! Izzie? Izzie, sprich mit mir! Kannst du sprechen? Izzie! *Izzie: Nein, ich ersticke nicht. Hahahaha, das war nur 'n Scherz! *Cristina: Du musst auf der Stelle damit aufhören! Das ist nicht witzig! *Izzie: Aber ich hab Meredith aus dem Bad rausgekriegt und kann ihr tolles Kleid sehen! *Cristina: Sag ihr, sie soll damit aufhören. *Meredith: Izzie!! *Izzie: Sieht super romantisch aus. Es ist hübsch, oder? *Lexie: Hübsch, ja! *Meredith: Du hast also Zuschauer eingeladen, die meiner Erniedrigung beiwohnen sollen. *Lexie: Nein, Derek und Mark reden nicht miteinander und es steht 'ne sechsstündige OP an. Also, da ich diesen Cheeseburger nicht in den sterilen Bereich schmuggeln kann, werde ich diese OP nicht durchstehen. Kannst du mitkommen und sie zur Vernunft bringen? *Izzie: Na schön, von mir aus. Du kannst gehen. Cristina, hilfst du ihr bitte aus dem Kleid raus? *Meredith: Okay, bevor ihr da drin jetzt an dem Patienten rumschnippelt, muss sich jeder erst bei dem anderen entschuldigen. Wenn schon nicht dem Patienten zuliebe, dann mir oder Lexie. Seht sie auch an! Sie kriegt Pickel und ihr Hintern wird gigantisch! *Lexie: Hmm, da hat sie recht! Ich hab jetzt die Hosen mit elastischem Bund. *Meredith: Entschuldigt euch, sonst wird sie nicht assistieren! *Lexie: Mach ich nicht. Und ich lass mich auch nicht zwingen! Das sollte 'ne freudige und aufregende Zeit sein! Dein bester Freund heiratet! Du solltest Trauzeuge sein! *Derek: Dr. Webber wird Trauzeuge. *Meredith: Was?? *Lexie: Sag mal, ist mein Hintern wirklich... *Meredith: Lexie, würdest du uns entschuldigen? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode